University Undercover
by TheSkilledStalker
Summary: Kim was standing in front of a university with Monique, Ron and Yori. However, she wasn't pleased at all with that turn of events. Read to find out why. KiGo later on.


**A/N **Hi! I'm new in this fandom. Thought you should know. KIGO. Don't like, don't read. I don't own anything but Joseph Goodman! Have a nice reading!** A/N**

**Chapter 1: New life and memories**

Kim Possible couldn't understand why.

She was standing in front of her new University with Ron, Yori and Monique. That could be normal. After all, they were all friends. Kim was wearing a plain pink shirt with black pants. Monique had that red wine sweater they saw in the last fashion show on TV accompanied with dark blue leggings. Ron... Well, he was as always, the same clothes that he wore in college, but it suited him well. Yori had a light blue shirt with a white scarf and a blue and red skirt. That could be normal. It was as if they were again in high school. It was also a sunny day with no villains to kick back in jail. That could still be normal. After all, everybody needed a vacation sometimes, even evil mastermind. They were all enrolled at the University. Ron in Cooking, Yori in History of Arts, Monique in Design and Kim in Biology. That could still be a bit normal. No. What she couldn't understand was why they were going there. Why couldn't she understand? Because they weren't in their own town University... No...

They were in freaking England! And what for?

Kim shuddered at the question. She was uncomfortable. She had never heard of this school, or this town or even this part of England. Alright, she had gone to many places before for all kind of mission: Paris, Tokyo, a few jungles here and there... But she would really prefer to go through any villain with no food or water for a few weeks and lost in a jungle or anything like that than to stay here any longer.

Alright. Why would Kim Possible, former Teen Hero and savior of Earth from Warmonga's attack would be afraid to go to University? Well, afraid wouldn't be the word she would use... Why The Kim Possible didn't want to go through University? Now, better. There were actually a few reasons.

Firstly, all their going, except for Monique, was the mission given by Dr. Director. They needed to infiltrate into the campus as mere students to search and find missing agents. Or at least learned about their well-being or their whereabouts. The mission was simple. Enter, search, apprehend, and act if necessary. But for that, they needed to do all classes and still follow the rules. Director specially said it was time for them to graduate in whatever they wanted. That was what she was most unhappy with. Why was that? That went directly to her second reason.

Secondly, she was forced to come there. She hadn't had a choice in the matter. If not, she would have stop her boss' madness and stay in town with her family. Even if them too wanted her to graduate University, they were less a pain than Global Justice. Kim Possible didn't know what to do. She was in complete loss. Her father wanted her to become a rocket scientist and her mother a brain surgeon. Even the Tweebs pushed her around. But, that GJ was entering her private life as if they had the rights was a bit too much for her. She wanted space and time to consider everything. Not be forced to choose whatever everyone else wanted.

Thirdly, she didn't even know why she stayed with GJ since her graduation. Hell, she didn't even know why she went there first! She was even more lost two years before. Her parents needed to know what she would do with her life since being a freelance heroine won't bring her food or a house as they kept saying. And GJ was offering a good and clear place... at that time. Within the first year, everything was good; no though mission, variable and flexible schedule... Until the departure of Ron. That shuffled everything from her life at home and work.

Fourthly, she just reunited with Ron, her best-friend since Pre-K. Why her best-friend and not her lover? After a year of going out together, well mostly of not going anywhere, they understood peacefully that they were not to be. He only came back a few days before with Yori to suddenly enter the GJ as agent. The two of them, more precisely. And that was exactly when she heard for the first time this mission. As if Director knew that they were coming and waited for them...

"-im... Kim... KP!" Ron was waving his hand in front of Kim's face. _That _reached out of her memories.

"What!" She spouted, annoyed with his interruption. But after seeing his hurt expression and the worried one on Monique and Yori, she quickly softened. "I'm sorry Ron. I'm just overly stressed about this mission."

"Eh, no big," he smiled while Rufus, on his shoulder, kept saying "uh-uh". "I just wanted to know why you were doing all those weird expressions."

"Weird expressions?" She repeated, slightly moving her head to the side.

It was Monique turn to speak, "yeah, girlfriend, you were like frowning, then saddening, then smiling, then sighing, then again frowning... what's up?"

Ron wanted to add something, but each time he opened his mouth, he clapped it shut. That had crept a smile from all his friends.

"Kim-san, by the look of it, it is more than just stress... is it not?" Yori finally pointed out for Ron's incapability to say _that_ that well.

Kim sighed softly, not annoyed, but relieved that she had great friends. "Well, I can't lie... I was counting the reason I was in complete rejection of coming here."

Ron, being, well, him, said, "How many?"

Kim had to smile at her best friend antics. "Four... until you interrupted my thoughts."

The young man laughed with Rufus while Yori and Monique stared at them uncertain, but smiling nevertheless.

Kim took that moment to observe her friends that she knew too well, yet didn't knew anything. Since the unknown return of Ron and Yori, she never had the time to mesmerize about any of them. She started with her best friend.

Ron had matured a little while his time in Japan. Well, mature was a big word, but still... He wasn't the same the year before. He had been as lost as her; he didn't know what to do. He was keeping going into their tree house every time he wasn't working to escape his folks. She completely understood him, but he needed to grow up. She had when she took GJ's offer. That was too another reason of their rupture. For one year she had to support him with his fear and worries more than any time before. After that year, he went to see his sensei for guidance. Another year went by and here he was now: stronger physically and mentally and even faster if not a little wiser, not that she would admit it. Here stood before her, a young... no, a man with him everything he needed to do whatever he want. She was seeing in him what she always wanted him to become. Not that she would want to have a relationship with him; he was in the sight of Yori.

Speaking of which, Yori wasn't what she remembered of that girl. Yori always had the respect-everyone-but-the-enemy aura around her, but not now. She was comfortable to be around. She had a peaceful and friendly aura. All the competitive feelings Kim once had disappeared when she saw the girl again a few days before. That forged greater respect for her Japanese friend. Yori, as for her, she had changed physically the less. She was still a cute little young woman who seemed fragile, but she wasn't in any case. Kim could tell that she had become faster. For a ninja, it was quite scary.

When Kim finished with her, she thought about Monique. That girl was a mystery. Their friend followed them to England just for the fun of it as well for all the clothes and fashion there. Monique had turned into a beautiful woman who _knows_ how to dress. Even if in those two last years, Kim hadn't seen her friend as much as she wanted, she was still very fond of her and that she had stopped her in training career as a model designer to follow them in their new adventure.

That thought brought her to gaze over her new school. They were in the bus station at the feet of the University, up the little hill at only less than one hundred yards.

The school was up there standing with all its glory and magnificence... in a dark way. Five floors height, it had a certain gloomy aura around it and it sure wasn't because all the wall were gray and the windows' contours were black with black curtains or the dark clouds that seemed to enjoy making the day any more sicker. The entrance of the building was gigantic. The door was strongly imposing itself on the students and it was oddly successful. They were made in dark wood with metal on them like if they were made a long time before. On the top of them resided a monkey statue. If Ron had paid any attention, he would surely freak out. The monkey was aggressive with his mouth wide open showing its teeth and its fake of eyes in emerald were making it threatening. She was a little intimated and a bit curious by the outside of the school, not that she would ever admit it.

Kim then looked around the school to see two long dorms on each sides of the building. In the little briefing they had before, it was said that there were four dorms so she guessed they were behind as well as the three other parts of the University and two little malls it had. In short, this campus was just amazing from her sight.

"KP, you there?" Kim heard from far away.

She blinked. One, two times. She then saw that Ron was smiling brightly at her. "Ron? What's the sitch?"

Ron opened his mouth to only being interrupted by Monique. "Girlfriend. The "sitch", as you say, is that we need to move and take rooms before we are matched with perfect strangers."

Kim smiled. "You know that we are one week from the start of classes. We have time."

"Even, Kim-san, it would be wiser to go." Yori brought them back on track. "Dr. Director-san told us to go talk with the headmaster; she said it wasn't her place to give us directions."

Kim shuddered at the name. Oh, she didn't like that name, rather, she didn't like the person. Dr. Betty Director, she was quite the strong stereotypical woman in charge. She wasn't mean for to speak, she was just... Kim didn't really know. She didn't like her, period. She was the one that started all her problems...

**FLASHBACK**

Dr. Director was standing in her office with Kim in sitting in front of her desk. She was walking around the young woman for a time to finally settle to sit down across her new agent. Yes, Kim Possible had finally accepted the post and the woman was pleased to the least. She put down her elbows on her desk and her chin on her joined hands. Kim was watching her carefully and so did Betty.

"Well, _Kimberly_. Welcome aboard." Director smiled professionally. "We will fulfill our part of the bargain: you won't be called on any holidays, you can always refuse to go if you don't want and all your hours will be flexible."

The former Teen Heroine watched her new boss with uneasiness. "Yes," she finally said after a while, "and I will do my part too. I'll try to do my best to bring Ron and Wade into it. But I doubt Wade would ever accept." She whispered the last part but Director clearly heard it.

"If he doesn't," Betty smiled, "make him." Kim laughed awkwardly and her new boss joined her truthfully.

However, none could say, and even the great Kim Possible, if it was a joke or not.

**FASTFOWARD**

Kim was feeling uneasy. She was sitting with Ron in their tree house on the sofa and she had asked Rufus to give them some space for them to talk. Ron and Rufus knew it was big and the little naked mole rat just went along. After a long uncomfortable silence that Ron couldn't take anymore, he let out a little rage sigh.

"You want to break up with me." It wasn't a question and it hit Kim's heart at full speed.

"Ron. It's... not you." Kim wanted to make sense, but wasn't making any to even her, and it saddened Ron either way. _Oh god, it sounds so..._

"Then it's you?" _Cliché..._

Kim's eyes widened. "No. It's neither you nor me..." she whispered just enough loud for him to hear. "It's us."

Ron's facial expression softened. "Oh."

The young woman's heart was breaking, but she couldn't back off now. "You understand...?" He nodded. "We are not going anywhere and it's stalling us from moving on."

"Then, what do you want us to do?" He frowned, afraid to know the answer.

And Kim answered his fears. "To move on from each other, to pass over it. I want you to find answers for yourself. I'll try to find mine too..."

At that, Ron frowned more. "You want answers?"

Kim blushed a little. "Well... I thought we were meant for each other since we are best friend-"

"Since Pre-K," Ron interrupted with a smile of his own.

Kim followed suit. "Yes, and all, but no. I guess there was something amiss. I don't know what, but we are... I don't know. I'm sorry Ron."

He smiled softly. "Nah, no big. It's true. So, I guess I could go see master sensei for help then. Thanks KP." He pouted a little. "Still best friend?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, always."

**FASTFOWARD**

"How long will you be away?" Kim asked her best friend, saddened by his departure. She was with him at the airport making the fly wait for Ron. "I can understand why you need to go so far away, but..."

Ron smiled and put his luggage down. "KP, we went over this a thousand time! I need to go. You know it. It's your idea that I needed answers remember?" He laughed a little, "I will go for one year only. Like you say all the time: so not the drama."

Kim tried to smile, but it was unsuccessful. "Yeah, so not the drama." She knew it was all her idea and that he needed that time, but she couldn't bare not seeing him for so long. "Promise me one thing?"

Ron looked at her with a smile. "Yeah, anything KP."

She sighed. "I need you to enter GJ when you return."

Her friend was stunned. "Eh? Why?"

Kim sighed again. "Please, promise me."

Ron frowned. "Okay, okay. I promise..."

Little did either of them know that his promise would be fatal...

**FASTFOWARD**

Dr. Director was making Kim's life miserable. The deal that they had when she started was not operative anymore. Betty decided that when Ron had went away. Because Kim hadn't kept her words, she wouldn't too. So Kim had been almost non-stop on mission since then. On Christmas, on New Year, on her birthday or any kind of celebration. She had become the puppet of Global Justice, of Dr. Betty Director.

Kim sighed.

Kim was sitting in a jet, coming back from a mission against DNAmy. Who would have thought of mixing an alligator and a cheetah together, but DNAmy? It was awful. Kim couldn't think of any time she needed to be that fast. No. She could remember a time- no, a couple of times even when she needed to be that fast. That went back to the time when Dr. Drakken was still in business with Shego.

_Shego..._ The name was bitter to say after so long.

Kim remembered clearly well all of their fights fighting against each other or together against other villains. She could recall the time when her rival was still all over the news. That time had stopped after she graduated. Dr. Drakken was asked to come to the good side but he refused and just went back to one of his lair. Shego only stopped to show herself anywhere. She simply disappeared.

By the time Kim thought about her ex-arch foes, she arrived at GJ headquarters for a full report. She sighed as she went down of the plane to see a familiar face.

She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating anything.

Ron, in the flesh, was standing in front of her with a huge smile on his face. She started to walk to him, blinking slowly as if he was nothing but a dream. He opened his arms and Kim sprinted to hug him with all she had, as hard as she could.

"When? How? Why? Who?" She couldn't form her question. Her mind was working too fast, with too little time.

Ron laughed and hugged her too. "I came back today, by plane, because I found answers and it's me Ron, you remember me?"

Rufus jumped out of his pocket. "Rufus 'oo!"

Ron smiled more. "Yes buddy." Kim let him go after she made sure it was really him and she patted the head of Rufus earning a contented noise. "So KP... missed me?"

"Yes! Well, duh." Kim rolled her eyes.

Her friend arched an eyebrow and looked at Rufus. "Duh? That sounds like..." But he couldn't bring himself to remember when, where and who.

Kim had to blush for that. After thinking about Shego, it was embarrassing to act a little like her. "No big. I was just remembering something." She waved it off. "Anyway, I didn't receive much call or anything from you since last year. Care to explain me why you weren't answering your Ronnunicator?"

Ron laughed awkwardly. "I needed to find answers right? Then, sensei told me I needed to escape my comfort zone. It took me a while to understand."

"Comfort zone?" Kim asked him, amused.

Ron blushed a little. "Well, yeah, you." Kim smiled softly at him. "And I got out. Yori helped me a lot." He smiled brightly.

The young woman arched an eyebrow. "Yori?" If they were still a couple, she would have felt jealousy, but nothing of the sort was felt. It was even just and pure respect. "Have you brought her here?"

Ron blushed more and coughed a little. "Yeah... I thought she would need a fresh breeze and maybe a new life and she will like it here even more and she would make a super agent." He finished with a grin while Kim's face drew with fears. He frowned at that. "Kim?"

"You didn't..." she started.

"Didn't what?" he asked, not understanding his friend's reaction. "Me and Yori already talked with Dr. Director and we have completed the docs while you were on the mission. I didn't understand much so Yori did most for me." Ron laughed at the last part and Rufus was nodding too.

"Ron... why didn't you wait for me to talk to you before?"

He looked at her as if another head had grown. "Kim, I promised you, remember? And you were away..." Kim's eyes widened at the truth as she, indeed, remembered. "KP, are you alright?" He was now worried.

The young agent only sighed. "No, I'm alright. It's nothing."

However, only little did he knew that by entering GJ's lifestyle, he would almost lose everything he cared for. Just like Kim had.

**END FLASHBACK**

When Kim got out of that reverie, she was sitting in an office with her friends, even Monique, and some old man sitting across them. He was in his 80's, she was sure of it. He was bald with white eyebrows and a long beard of the same color. He had a black old suit and a white handkerchief around his neck. His pale skin was much wrinkled and had many age spots too.

"- yes, you will have access to all our data. You will also have a master-key to all doors in the University and dorms." The man was playing with his beard all through his decisions.

"Thank you, headmaster." Kim heard Ron said. "We will go register rooms for now." He stood followed by everyone, even Kim that was still lost.

Yori bowed. "Thank you again."

"It is no trouble, child, but" he said turning to the redhead, "Miss Possible, could you please stay here a little longer? There is some information I need to give you."

Kim looked intrigued and gladly accepted his offer. She waved goodbye to her friends and sat down again as well for the headmaster.

"Miss, you weren't really here through our briefing. My name is Josheph Goodman." The culprit blushed and the old man laughed a little. "Relax miss; I am not here to reprimand you. I just wanted to give you a warning."

"A warning?" Kim frowned. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"Wrong? Oh, dear no!" He opened his eyes, for the first time, in shock. "I hope not... Rather, I want you to be careful."

Kim turned her head to the side, confused. "Careful about what or who?"

"Let me tell you about this school." He stood slowly and walked around his desk, hands in his back, to walk to the window. "This school was once a very good one. There was no bullying, no stealing, no cutting classes, no villains..."

"Villains?!" Kim jumped on her feet. "Who? When? Where?"

The principal looked amused by her antics. "Miss Possible, please calm you." After he was sure Kim wouldn't jump around and would listen, he continued, "Dr. Director came to my office about a year ago. She told me that she had readings of villains wandering here. I was quite insulted to hear that, but I let her do her work." Kim shot him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "What could I possibly do against the head of Global Justice? You tell me." Kim stayed silent. "Anyway, she went and put her agents all over the school's ground. After about a month, there was still no villain's activity done and everything was as clean as it should be." He paused for a minute, gathering his thoughts. "But then, all of a sudden, they started to go missing. One, two... then ten at the time. No one saw them. Not even the cameras. Everything was starting to fall. Rumors were spreading that this school was permitting villains to cover. There were less and less inscriptions. Some professors even had resigned since. This University is falling apart, I am afraid." The headmaster turned to see his soon-to-be student and they shared a sad expression.

Kim pondered and asked what was bugging her, "How could Dr. Director no see this coming? She's always well prepared, she always has a plan B, and she never goes over a mission her guard down..."

The director smiled softly. "She has a plan B, as you say." Kim arched an eyebrow. "And it's you."


End file.
